


Soft

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mild Language, Smut, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuhei lies unconscious in the fourth division after the Quincy invasion while Kensei nervously (and impatiently) waits for him to wake up. Because despite him wanting to murder his lieutenant for losing so easily, there was a side that nobody else besides said raven haired man knew of, and that was Kensei's soft side. Rated for future lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to kill you Hisagi." The silver haired captain of the ninth division muttered angrily under his breath, pacing the room as he had been doing for hours. His one visible eye was narrowed, the other half of his face being covered in bandages, along with other parts of his body. His arm was in a cast and a sling, he walked with a limp due to a back injury, plus his leg may or may not have a fracture or two. He should be resting, that's what Unohana told him, but despite all of his injuries he stubbornly refused to leave his lieutenants hospital room. The raven haired man had yet to wake up, Unohana told him it was due to a head injury and all of the blood he lost, but Kensei blamed it on Hisagi being weak. His lieutenant had been defeated with one hit, and didn't even get to use his newly acquired powers. To think they went through all that training for nothing. Shuuhei would get an earful when he woke up, whenever that would be.

"Damn Quincy bastard." He growled, remembering the annoying wrestler like Quincy who defeated not only Hisagi, but Ikkaku and Yumichika as well. Rose was still unconscious from his critical wound. And, of course, Kensei was still recovering. All because of one damn Quincy. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. Kensei was Furious. Seething. Fuming with uncontrollable rage. That's why he had been staying in his lieutenants room for the past few days instead of resting. It wasn't because he was worried, oh no, he was just waiting to rip Shuuhei a new asshole. Any lieutenant of his wouldn't get away with being so weak. Hell, even Mashiro could've done a better job.

"Wake up already, Hisagi!" He almost yelled, glaring holes into his lieutenants unconscious face. Like his captain, Shuuhei had bandages covering most of his face and body, and one going around his head. From what Unohana told him Hisagi had four cracked ribs, a fractured humerus and a few cracked vertebrae in his spine, the concussion of course, and several gashes and bruises. If Kensei hadn't shown up when he did Shuuhei would probably be dead. The very thought made Kensei grit his teeth. Just looking at Hisagi made him angry ten thousand times over.

"Getting angry with him won't help his recovery." A sudden voice said, startling Kensei enough to make him jump. Unohana stood in the doorway, a glint of amusement in her eyes. She walked towards Hisagi and checked his vitals before removing the bandages. "Care to help, Captain Muguruma? You can clean his wounds while I throw away the used gauze." She asked with her sweet voice that had an undertone of evil. Kensei couldn't say no. He watched as she carefully unwound the bandages around his head first, then the ones on his face. He grimaced as the full extent of Hisagi's injuries were revealed. The entire left side was a dark purple color, he probably wouldn't be able to open that eye for a while. Splotches of blood stained his skin, His tattoos were hardly visible, and his hair was matted with the red liquid as well. He took the little cloth that was coated with salve and as gently as possible dabbed at the areas that still bled, slowly cleaning it all away. Unohana disposed of the used gauze and watched him with a smile. His hands were shaking. Whether he was aware of it or not, she didn't know, but his tongue was poked out in concentration and his eyebrows were furrowed. He was obviously trying to be extremely gentle, something Kensei didn't do. Once those areas were clean she wrapped them with clean bandages and started removing the top part of his shihakusho. She could hear his sharp intake of breath as Shuuhei's torso was revealed. More bruises, more cuts, more places to clean. She gave him a new cloth and repeated the process, being extra careful around his ribs, and watched again as he cleaned the wounds with shaky hands.

Kensei felt like his jaw would break from clenching it so hard. He was so angry that Shuuhei got himself this banged up. His usual flawless tan skin would be scarred now, his muscled torso would be ugly with bruises for a while. Shuuhei would be in bad shape for months. Which meant Kensei would have to be gentle with him, much like now, and he didn't do gentle. He wanted to beat Shuuhei into the ground for being so careless. Now he had to take care of him.

"Very good, Captain." Unohana praised him, hiding her smile when he pulled back and sighed in obvious relief. She wrapped his torso in clean bandages and then turned to the still shaky Kensei. "I will return momentarily. Please watch him until I come back, Captain, and try to relax." She said, even though she knew Kensei wouldn't leave Shuuhei for a second, and that he wouldn't relax any time soon. Even when Shuuhei did wake up, which she knew would be soon, he would be uptight.

"Yeah, right." Kensei replied gruffly. He returned to pacing the room, grumbling curses under his breath and trying to get Shuuhei's beaten body out of his mind. "Damned lieutenant, just wait until you wake up, I'm gonna kick your ass. As soon as you wake up, it's back to training, injuries be damned. Where would you be without me? Dead, that's where! Just like a kid, ya haven't grown at all since that day. I saved your ass then, and centuries later I'm doing it again." He ranted, throwing his one available hand in the air and limping around like a maniac. He was so caught up in his rage he didn't notice one visible gray eye slowly open from the bed and stare at him.

"Damn near died, too, gave me a fucking heart attack. Now you're sleeping while I'm stuck waiting for you! I swear, Shuuhei, when you wake up I-"

"You'll what, Captain?" Shuuhei said in a raspy voice, and for the second time that day Kensei jumped. He looked over at Shuuhei and confirmed that yes, he was awake and indeed talking to him. Seeing his Captain look so angry and bandaged, Shuuhei frowned and wondered how much shit he was in for. Kensei was known for his temper and tough attitude. But, there was something no one else knew about his Captain.

"Shuuhei..." Kensei said somewhat breathlessly, as if not believing he was really awake.

"I'm sorry for failing you, Captain. I will accept any punishment you give me. I was careless and let my guard down, and ended up getting both of us injured." Shuuhei said, looking away in shame. Any second now...

"You're damn right you'll accept any punishment! You could've died, Hisagi!" Kensei yelled, storming over to his lieutenant and glaring menacingly. Shuuhei looked up at his Captain, looking honestly disappointed in himself. He really was sorry and knew he messed up, but he also knew Kensei wasn't really mad. Well, he probably was, and Shuuhei probably would get punished. But that's not all there is to it.

"You're right sir, it won't happen again."

"It better not! God dammit Shuuhei, do you have any idea how _worried_ I was?! I almost lost you!" Ah, there it was. The real reason why Kensei was so angry. The man rarely worried about anything, but when he did, he didn't handle it well. Especially when it came to Shuuhei. Why is that, you ask? Well...

"God... Don't ever do that to me again.." Kensei said in a softer voice, nearly crushing Shuuhei in a tight hug. The raven haired lieutenant gasped as his Captain kissed him, or should he say his lover.

"Ahem.." That familiar soft voice once again startled Kensei, causing him to jump away and blush. Unohana stood in the doorway and nearly smirked at the two. "I see you're finally awake, Lieutenant. You had Captain Muguruma here very worried. Perhaps you can convince him to rest since he refuses to listen to anyone else."

"Y-yes, Captain Unohana, of course. Thank you." Shuuhei responded, glancing nervously at Kensei who seemed speechless. Nobody knew of their relationship, they didn't have time to tell anyone due to the Quincy invasion.

"Very well, I will check in later on this evening. Oh, and don't worry, your secrets safe with me." She said, laughing as she left them alone. Shuuhei buried his red face in his hands, groaning in embarrassment. To think Unohana had walked in on them kissing. Better her than someone else, like Rangiku or Renji. The entire three worlds would know about it in less than a day.

His hands were pulled away by Kensei who eagerly kissed him again, having apparently been very, _very_ worried. Shuuhei groaned as all of the man's pent up emotions poured into the kiss. He rarely showed this much affection, but when he did, he made sure to do a good job. He felt a soft tongue swipe across his bottom lip and opened his mouth, letting the appendage explore his wet cavern greedily. He knew Kensei wanted to be rough like he usually was, to pull his hair, to grab him roughly by the shoulders, but he was obviously holding back. He was trying to be gentle and it warmed Shuuhei's heart. His Captain was a big softie deep down, and he was the only one who knew.

"Never again, Shuuhei, promise me you'll never do this shit again." Kensei said, looking at him with one eye. And Shuuhei looked back at him with the same eye and smiled. "I promise, Kensei. I'm sorry I worried you."

"You're not sorry for shit. Not yet. As soon as you get better, I'll show you how sorry you are." He growled, causing Shuuhei to sweat drop. Okay, so Kensei was still Kensei. But he loved him anyways.

"More training, sir?" He guessed, eye widening when Kensei smirked and nipped Shuuhei's bottom lip playfully.

"You could call it that. It'll be more intense than our usual training though." He replied, causing Shuuhei to blush. Apparently his Captain had a different idea of punishment in mind, and Shuuhei wished he was healed already.

"Yes sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shuuhei groaned and picked himself off the ninth division training grounds, gingerly rubbing his sore lower back. His wounds had long since healed and Kensei had been training him non stop for the past few weeks. The man was still pissed that he lost so quickly to that Quincy and made sure Shuuhei regretted it. Not that he didn't before, but he _really_ did now. Mashiro was helping again as well and Shuuhei quickly hated her ability to keep her hollow mask on for so long. It only made things harder. But he knew it was for the best, he needed to get stronger anyways so he wouldn't lose again. Kensei was also determined to help him reach bankai, something Shuuhei wasn't against either. While he still wasn't crazy about his sword he did want to have a bankai already, it seemed like the right time. If Renji and Ikkaku could have one then why not him too?

"That's enough for today, Hisagi. Time to hit the showers. Mashiro, go back home." Kensei said, dismissing his super lieutenant with an air of annoyance. Shuuhei always found it amusing when she would start pissing him off, he sometimes gave her candy just so she would do it. Kensei was just entertaining when he was annoyed.

"But Kenseeiiii," She whined, making one of her many unusual faces at her former Captain. "I don't wanna go back yeeeet!"

"Too damn bad! There's no way in hell you're staying here any longer than needed. Besides, I'm sure they need you for something back home." He replied, a tick mark popping up on his forehead.

"No they don't, Hachi gets all of the food and Lisa cooks! Love cleans up and Hiyori doesn't do anything! There's nothing for me to do either! It's boooriiing!" She threw herself on the floor and began rolling around, causing Kensei to growl and rub his forehead in aggravation. Shuuhei stifled a laugh at their antics. Even after all these years they haven't changed. He still remembered the first time he met Kensei, Mashiro had done exactly what she's doing now.

"Fine! Go bother someone else then, I don't care, just stay away from my barracks for a while!" He yelled, His temper finally snapping.

"Meanie Kensei! I'm gonna go tell Shinji!" She cried, disappearing in a flash. Kensei sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Go ahead and tell horse-face, I don't care!" He yelled after her, turning towards a very amused Shuuhei and frowning more. "What are you laughing at? I thought I told you to go shower!" He barked out, causing Shuuhei to jump and quickly scurry into the Captains quarters, which is where he usually showered. Kensei followed his lieutenant and shut his bedroom door, locking it with a scowl. Why did his lieutenants always give him a hard time? Was he cursed?

"You coming, sir?" Shuuhei asked, poking his head out from the bathroom. Kensei's mood lightened at this. At least this lieutenant had more benefits. Sure, he probably could've tried something with Mashiro back then, but she was just too childish. It wouldn't have worked. Shuuhei at least acted his age.

"I told you to call me by my name in here, Shuuhei. It's not appropriate." Kensei grumbled as he closed his bathroom door. Shuuhei might actually be too mature for his age. Not that Kensei could blame him, he had to be his own Captain for years. It took a lot of maturity to handle all of that stress. But he was determined to get Shuuhei back to the way he should be.

"Right, sorry, I forget sometimes." The raven haired man replied, turning on the water and removing his shihakusho. Kensei could still remember when Shuuhei was shy about getting naked in front of him, and now he did it as if it were nothing. He was actually surprised, they had only been together for a few months and they were already so comfortable around each other. He supposed they were just meant to be, as cheesy as it sounded. From the moment they met when he was just barely a teenager Kensei felt something weird towards him. He forgot about it eventually, until he saw Shuuhei in the fake Karakura Town. Then all of his old feelings cane rushing back tenfold. He recognized that face, and when he realized Shuuhei had gotten the same tattoo as him it made his stomach flip. Part of the reason why he accepted his old position was to be with Shuuhei.

"Yeah yeah, get your ass in there, Lieutenant." Kensei said, stripping his uniform away and hopping in with the younger male, sliding the shower curtain closed. He watched as Shuuhei stood under the spray, his dark hair falling down over his eyes. Despite how mature he may be, he was still undeniably adorable.

"So, what's on the schedule for tomorrow, Ca- I mean, Kensei? More training?" Shuuhei asked. Kensei pushed the hair away from his eyes and flicked his forehead, frowning at the man.

"Damn right. And quit worrying about work so much. I'm the Captain now, so I have to worry about that shit. You need to relax and watch your stress, remember? It's time for you to act like a lieutenant, and to act your age. When was the last time you went out with Abarai and those other idiots? Rose tells me that his lieutenant is almost healed, you should take him out to celebrate." Kensei suggested, taking the bottle of shampoo from his lover and pouring some in his own hair.

"Izuru's almost healed already? That was fast. You're right though, I should take him out. I'll invite everyone else too. But I don't think I'll drink... Alcohol doesn't mix so well with me."

"You'll drink until you can't see straight and that's final!" Kensei growled, smacking his arm hard. He spun Shuuhei around and pulled him closer, washing the shampoo out of his hair. "I always take care of you anyways, don't I?" Kensei asked, suppressing a shiver as Shuuhei wrapped his arms around his waist.

" You always have. Ever since that day." He replied with a smile, remembering the day he met Kensei. "You're still a damn crybaby." Kensei muttered, wiping the smile right off Shuuhei's face.

"I'm not a crybaby!" He yelled indignantly. Kensei laughed at how easy it was to rile up his lieutenant, just like himself.

"Be quiet and hand me the soap." Kensei said, taking the bar and rubbing in together in his hands. It was their routine in the shower to wash each other and then drying before going to bed, but unknown to Shuuhei tonight would be different. He reached behind the raven and turned the knob, making the water hotter. The room filled with steam almost immediately and Shuuhei frowned. Kensei liked his showers scalding hot while he preferred it slightly cold. Hot water always made him uncomfortable. Kensei knew this of course, but he had plans for tonight. He did say he would punish Shuuhei for getting defeated so easily, and tonight was the night. He watched Shuuhei's face closely as he rubbed his arms. He looked normal, relaxed even, until Kensei used one hand to rub the soap over his chest while the other reached down and started touching his hands. He knew every single spot on Shuuhei that turned him on, and usually he avoided those spots unless they were planning on having sex. Not tonight. He watched as Shuuhei's eyebrows furrowed when he began tracing circles into his palm, a sensitive spot for the raven. His other hand ever so slightly grazed his already erect nipples before going to his back. Kensei smirked as Shuuhei's body shook slightly, putting the soap down to make it easier. He ran his hand up Shuuhei's strong back, somewhat roughly grabbing his neck and squeezing. Shuuhei stifled a groan as he felt himself getting hard. Shuuhei had a lot of weird kinks, one of which was being grabbed by his neck. He didn't like being choked or anything, but a gentle squeeze did the trick. He massaged the man's scalp while his other hand continued rubbing his neck, knowing that if he did it enough Shuuhei would snap.

He wasn't sure if Kensei was doing this on purpose or not. They would sometimes massage each other without it being sexual, but Kensei was doing it in all the right places and it seemed a bit suspicious. Not that he cared, if Kensei wanted to do it then by God they would. But still, he looked completely calm. Usually if Kensei was up to something he would make it obvious. He was either being sneaky or he really didn't know what he was doing. Somehow Shuuhei doubted it was the latter. Kensei always knew what he was doing. His eyes widened when Kensei tugged on his hair and he couldn't hold back a groan, the sensations were becoming too much. He liked it rough and Kensei was the definition of rough. The hot temperature wasn't helping either.

"What's wrong? You're tense." Kensei asked, leaning close to Shuuhei's ear and nipping at it. He pulled at the soft black strands again, licking his lips as Shuuhei moaned.

"You know damn well what's wrong." Shuuhei growled, realizing Kensei was teasing him. He only did that when he was up to something bad. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Kensei asked, pushing Shuuhei up against the wall and growling, "You need to be punished." Shuuhei gasped as he remembered, feeling a hard jolt shoot down to his groin. "K-Kensei!" He moaned as Kensei roughly bit down on his neck. He could feel the older man's hardness pressed against his ass, and when he tried moving Kensei growled.

"Stay still. You're not allowed to move until I tell you to." Kensei commanded, smirking in satisfaction when Shuuhei stayed perfectly still. Shuuhei always was good at taking orders, whether it was in bed or not. "No talking either. Keep quiet or you'll regret it."

Shuuhei's eyes widened, how was he supposed to keep quiet? He always was vocal when it came to these things, staying quiet was impossible. But what would Kensei do if he didn't? He shivered at the thought, knowing Kensei would be rougher than usual since this was punishment. He felt scared yet aroused at the same time. They had never done something like this before. When Kensei started biting the back of his neck he had to bite his lip to keep quiet, that was a highly sensitive spot for him. His eyes shot open when Kensei's hands scratched against his chest, his nails scraping over his nipples and this time he couldn't hold back a whimper. Kensei pushed him against the wall harder and in a flash there was a large hand print on Shuuhei's ass. The raven cried out at the unexpected stinging sensation, biting his tongue when Kensei did it again. Did he really just get spanked twice?! That was his punishment?! He could hardly believe it, but what was even harder to believe was that he actually liked it. It hurt, Kensei had a heavy hand, but it made his already hard cock even harder, to the point where it hurt. Kensei returned to torturing Shuuhei now that he was quiet, scratching and biting him all over, leaving various marks on his tan skin. An evil idea popped into his head as he slowly made his way down Shuuhei's back, it was something he had been wanting to try for a while but wasn't sure if he should. Now that Shuuhei was being punished it seemed like a good time.

He got onto his knees and gripped Shuuhei's hips hard to keep him still, bringing one hand to his taut ass and slipping a finger into his hole, pausing as Shuuhei almost made a sound. He slowly moved it in and out, His other hand gripping his lovers hard length and stroking it to distract him. He inserted another finger and began scissoring the tight orifice, spreading his cheeks with his available fingers. Shuuhei was trying his hardest to stay quiet but he felt like he would burst any second, it all felt so good. He wondered what Kensei was up to and got his answer when he felt something soft and wet enter him, crying out in shock. "Fuck, Kensei!" He gasped, seeing stars as Kensei retracted his tongue and roughly bit his ass, waiting until Shuuhei was quiet again before returning his tongue into Shuuhei's warmth. His other hand teased Shuuhei's cock, fingers circling the sensitive head and then going back to stroking the long shaft.

Shuuhei bit his lip so hard it bled, His entire body tense as he tried keeping quiet and staying still. He wanted to moan, to scream, to thrust into Kensei's sinfully skilled hand. He felt his hole twitch as Kensei's tongue thrusted in and out, His fingers joining the muscle and stretching him. Then suddenly it all stopped. He whimpered at the loss, clenching his jaw as he was spanked again, and then suddenly he was being stretched to his limits as Kensei roughly entered him. He didn't even give Shuuhei a moment to adjust to his length, this wasn't the first time they've had sex so it wasn't like it hurt too much. He began pounding into Shuuhei's delicious tightness, holding the man's hands above his head. Shuuhei couldn't believe they had never done this before, it felt amazing! He loved the feeling of being restrained, of being shoved against a wall and getting fucked mercilessly. Kensei was just his cup of tea, rough and demanding. Nobody else could do this to him, and he would t want anyone else.

The sound of flesh smacking together filled the room. Kensei knew Shuuhei was almost there, soon he would want to cum, but Kensei had other plans in mind. Just a few more thrusts and Shuuhei would be ready. To speed things up he bit down on his shoulder hard, giving a rough thrust that had Shuuhei's vision going white. He felt an unbelievable hotness build up in his groin and felt his body go rigid, and just when he was about to explode everything stopped. The world spun around him as Kensei flash stepped into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed, kneeling over him like a predator. Shuuhei looked amazing spread out on his bed, his hair still sopping wet and his chiseled body shaking from being so close to release. His hazy gray eyes looked up at Kensei, begging him to continue. Kensei growled and flipped him over so he was on his hands and knees, and then slipped back inside of him, going agonizingly slow.

"You can speak now." He growled into Shuuhei's ear, smirking as the raven groaned and started panting.

"Faster, go faster!" He moaned, His voice husky with lust. Kensei started going faster, enjoying the sounds the lieutenant was making. He reached around and started pumping Shuuhei's length again, biting down on his shoulder and sucking so it would leave a mark. "Oh God, Kensei!" Shuuhei gasped as he felt his release coming again. Kensei smiled evilly and once again stopped just as Shuuhei was on the edge. He whined pitifully at the loss and tried touching himself, but yelped as Kensei smacked his ass again. The older male trapped both of his arms behind his back so he couldn't relieve himself, and Shuuhei groaned into the pillow he was now laying on.

"This is punishment, remember? We're gonna do this until morning." Kensei said with a grin, chuckling as Shuuhei's wide eyes looked back at him.

"Y-You're kidding! You can't do that!" He half yelled, His heart pounding with slight fear. He wouldn't be able to cum until morning? That was hours from now!

"I can and I will. I'm you're Captain, what I say goes. And I say I'm going to fuck you until the sun comes up and you can't cum until then. I however can cum as much as I want." Kensei replied, keeping a firm grip on Shuuhei's hands as he started moving again, starting off slow. Shuuhei whimpered as he realized Kensei was serious. His body shook and he gasped as Kensei began tracing circles into his palms again, biting down on the pillow in frustration.

"Fucking dammit Kensei, don't do that to me!" He groaned, glaring at Kensei when he continued doing it. He then grabbed both of his wrists with one hand while the other reached up to his neck. "Don't you dare." Shuuhei growled, giving Kensei a murderous look. The silver haired man merely grinned and roughly grabbed the back of his neck, giving it a hard squeeze. Shuuhei bit his lip and nearly screamed as his release flooded down to his groin again, writhing as Kensei once again stopped.

He was suddenly flipped over so he was on his back, and his hands were free, but he knew Kensei wouldn't let him do anything. Kensei laughed at the angry look he was getting and kissed the tattoo on Shuuhei's cheek, gently stroking his hair. He would be rough tonight, but he had to make sure Shuuhei was okay and knew that he still loved him. He wasn't expecting Shuuhei to suddenly smirk mischievously and start touching him. Like Shuuhei, he had his own spots that made him see stars, and Shuuhei knew all of them. He growled as Shuuhei took his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it, his hand wandering down to his ass and teasing his entrance. His other hand rubbed circles around his nipples and he began thrusting fast into Shuuhei, remembering his own release.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kensei asked, biting back a moan as Shuuhei added another finger and began stretching him.

"You never said I couldn't touch you." Shuuhei replied with a shrug, yelping as Kensei suddenly sat up, taking Shuuhei with him so he was now sitting in his lap. Shuuhei wrapped his legs around Kensei's waist to keep himself up and groaned as Kensei reached even deeper inside of him, the older man's hands lifting him up and down easily. He grabbed handfuls of Kensei's hair and latched on to the man's lips, moaning when a hot tongue entered his mouth. He stared deeply into Kensei's brown eyes, his own eyes widening when Kensei pulled his hair.

"You never did tell me why you like it rough." Kensei said, slamming into Shuuhei hard.

"B-Because it feels good. I've always liked it." He replied breathlessly. Kensei narrowed his eyes at him. "You mean other people have done this to you?" He growled, not liking that idea at all. Shuuhei gulped and shook his head, squeaking as Kensei slapped his ass. "Don't lie to me Shuuhei."

"A long time ago, b-but not like you! They were never as good as you, Kensei. You're the only one who can do this to me."

"Good." Kensei growled, yanking on Shuuhei's hair and nipping on his sharp jaw bone. "You're mine."

"Oh God, don't talk like that, I'm gonna cum!" Shuuhei gasped, causing Kensei to smirk at him. "I thought you wanted to cum, Shuuhei. And why can't I talk like that? You are mine." He said, loving how Shuuhei clenched around him warningly.

"I'm serious Kensei, don't say shit like that. It feels too good. I-I don't want this to end yet." Shuuhei said with a blush, he hadn't told Kensei he liked dirty talk yet. Kensei however found it highly amusing and extremely hot. "Don't worry, it won't end any time soon. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move tomorrow. You're mine, Shuuhei, I'll do whatever I want to you." He said, eyes widening when Shuuhei's eyes shot open and his body seized up. He stopped moving and gripped the base of his length hard to keep him from cumming, enjoying how Shuuhei looked at him with such heat.

"You weren't kidding. I didn't know you liked that, Shuuhei." Kensei said with a grin, chuckling when Shuuhei blushed and looked away. "I warned you, dammit, that was too close. You're going to give me blue balls Kensei, and if that happens you'll be the one getting punished." Shuuhei growled, trying to regain his breath.

"I won't let that happen. Besides, it's almost morning. The sun should be coming up soon." Kensei pointed out, surprised how quickly time had passed. His fun would be ending soon. That only meant he would have to kick it up a notch.

"That was fast. I- Oh God Kensei, not yet, it's still too close!" Shuuhei said as Kensei began moving again, already feeling the build up grow inside again.

"Maybe I can't wait any longer. I haven't cum yet either you know." Kensei replied, quickening his pace until Shuuhei was panting for breath again. He grabbed Shuuhei's hips again to help the raven who at this point had to be exhausted. He started licking and sucking on Shuuhei's neck, moving down to his chest and latching onto one of his nipples. Shuuhei moaned and started scratching Kensei's back hard enough to leave marks, making the older man's eyes roll back a little at how good it felt.

"Kensei, please, hurry!" Shuuhei begged, wanting to feel the blinding pleasure already. Kensei groaned and looked Shuuhei in the eyes, wanting to see him cum.

"Fuck Shuuhei!" He moaned, feeling his own release approaching at an alarming rate. Hearing his Captain make such a rare and delicious sound sent him over the edge, and with a shout he finally came, crashing their lips together and furrowing his eyebrows. Feeling Shuuhei clench so tightly around him made him snap, and with a final thrust he filled Shuuhei with his seed, his own stomach getting coated with Shuuhei's essence. A moment later they collapsed on the bed, panting for breath and covered in sweat. Shuuhei had multiple marks all over his body and Kensei had scratch marks going down his back, but they would be easy to hide. After a long moment Kensei looked over at Shuuhei, laughing at how tired he looked.

"You falling asleep over there?" He asked, receiving a grunt in response. He pulled the covers over their naked bodies, not even caring about the mess, and pulled Shuuhei into his chest. "Don't fuck up again, alright? As fun as this was I really don't like seeing you hurt."

"I won't. I promise." Shuuhei muttered sleepily, leaning up and kissing Kensei before snuggling into his chest. Kensei smiled and kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Fuck training... We're sleeping today."


End file.
